<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ninja Never Quit: A Ninjago Musical (Script and Concept Images) by NinjagoFanMusical</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076555">Ninja Never Quit: A Ninjago Musical (Script and Concept Images)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjagoFanMusical/pseuds/NinjagoFanMusical'>NinjagoFanMusical</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Musical, Screenplay/Script Format, Slightly more mature than the show</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:15:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjagoFanMusical/pseuds/NinjagoFanMusical</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Fan-made musical of the first two seasons of LEGO Ninjago. Script and concept images to be added later</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ninja Never Quit: A Ninjago Musical (Script and Concept Images)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Ninja Never Quit: A Ninjago Musical</em> is a multigenre fan-made nonprofit musical retelling of the first two seasons of <em>LEGO Ninjago</em> shown as a colored animatic. It is made by members of the Ninjago community from across the world with team members spanning from California reaching all the way to New Zealand.</p><p>The production will be a bit more mature than the original seasons. Seeing as how fans who were children when the first seasons came out have now grown older, we wanted to see what Ninjago would be like, not only if it was a musical, but if it was also aimed towards an older audience. Some of the songs are original compositions while others are vocal covers of iconic leitmotifs/themes in the Ninjago soundtrack.</p><p>Synopsis (From Ninjago Wiki): Long ago, the First Spinjitzu Master used the power of the Golden Weapons to create the world of Ninjago. Trained in the legendary art of Spinjitzu by the wise Sensei Wu, a group of young Ninja with mastery over the Elements fight to defend their land against those who wish to conquer it.</p><p>Social Media:</p><ul>
<li>YouTube: <a class="external free" href="https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCV_3Y0D1eLhmKeJ7X7DOV2A">https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCV_3Y0D1eLhmKeJ7X7DOV2A</a>
</li>
<li>Discord: <a class="external free" href="https://discord.com/invite/8CgpG8w">https://discord.com/invite/8CgpG8w</a>
</li>
<li>Twitter: <a class="external free" href="https://twitter.com/ninjagomusical">https://twitter.com/ninjagomusical</a>
</li>
<li>Instagram: <a class="external free" href="https://www.instagram.com/ninjagomusical/">https://www.instagram.com/ninjagomusical/</a>
</li>
<li>TikTok: <a class="external free" href="https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJgrUjMR/">https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJgrUjMR/</a>
</li>
<li>Linktree: <a class="external free" href="https://linktr.ee/ninjagothemusical">https://linktr.ee/ninjagothemusical</a>
</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>